fallen_civilizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
2/2/16 - Added 'Rules' section to the help menu. - The area around dome is no longer available for building. - Beds can no longer be placed underwater. - Added reverse for planes. 1/2/16 - Fixed build heals causing errored module unload due to build update from 31/1/16. - Added level-based experience points for killing zombies. - Added random death drops to zombies. - Increased drop life span to approximately 10 minutes. - Removed Boeing 747 from vehicle spawns. - Vehicle spawns updated. 31/1/16 - Pet view button disabled. - Minigun removed from crafting menu. - Hellfire maximum range decreased. - Pet experience needed to gain levels increased. - Red pet damage increased. - Garage door building item added as well as crafting recipe. - Reinforced door building item added as well as crafting recipe. - Hunger now decreases more. - Hunger and thirst now decrease less when in a vehicle. 30/1/16 - Re-added the stamina system as it was accidentally moved and disabled. - Plastic Surgery Kit is now tier 2 and is much more rare. Everyone also starts out naked. - Rope item added. (Not yet obtainable) - Fixed FATAL server crashing error due to SQL disk image malformation. - Removed mirror item. - More loot and vehicle spawns added. - Added more zombies and paths. 29/1/16 - Added notification system - Integrated a few scripts with the new notification system - Removed an xp bar that was re-enabled unintentionally 28/1/16 - Made grapples for other players visible. - Huge zombie update! Zombies are now much better all around and have many places that they roam around Panau including some highways and mountains. 27/1/16 - Increased maximum experience needed for pets to gain levels. 26/1/16 - Fixed more pet bugs. - FINALLY fixed persistent issue with random disappearing build objects! REJOICE - More than 500 more loot spawns added. 25/1/16 - Zombie update. - Fixed radar crashing due to zombies. 24/1/16 - Fixed bug that caused death drops to make duplicate items. - Fixed crypto mismatch bug that caused high level players to be kicked on death. - Fixed placement bug with mines. - Fixed more pet bugs. 23/1/16 - Fixed vehicle placement bug that was caused by yesterday's update. - Fixed Lootfinder Drug not working due to yesterday's update. - Fixed Garbage Bins disappearing when placed due to yesterday's update. - Nerfed Hellfire damage on build objects. - Fixed items being equipped even if you didn't have them. - Death drops fixed. - Fixed more pet bugs. - Fixed objects heals not working properly. - Finally fixed all healing items causing strange things to happen. 22/1/16 - Fixed vehicle placement bug for some types of vehicles. - Massively refactored loot module to utilize more stable network object type. - Hopefully fixed storage disappearing bugs and loot, storage not spawning correctly client-side bugs. - Added 3 build healing items - Small Build Heal, Medium Build Heal, Large Build Heal. - Added item count for storages. - Placed lootboxes in respawn queue after being opened once as opposed to being placed in queue when emptied. 21/1/16 - Fixed more pet bugs. - Lowered vehicle damage to objects. 20/1/16 - Fixed building issues that caused the module to unload. - Drastically lowered exp gain for destroying build objects. - Drastically lowered damage done to structures from vehicles. 19/1/16 - Overhauled credits UI. - Cleaned up some client renders to optimize performance. - Overhauled crafting main menu UI. - Nerfed rocket launcher damage by over half. - Cut all damage to build objects in half. - Loot spawning algorithm reverted back to normal state: all loot now spawns since some of the villages have been thinned out. - Removed (G) Clan House from crafting as it is not implemented yet. - Fixed more pet bugs. - Cut pet healing/attack damage in half. 18/1/16 - Fixed more pet bugs. - Hellfire damage to build objects lowered. - Added ability to waypoint home position by pressing F9. - Added /me command. - Added more loot spawns. Every village now has loot. 17/1/16 - Added mortars. - Increased maximum experience needed for pets and fixed a few bugs. - Fixes more pet server errors. - Fixed ability to remove objects even though they have been damaged. - Added ability for pets to find money. - Fixed door access types not saving. They now persist through reloads. - Fixed lights not disappearing after object was removed. - Added hotkeys for controlling pets. RMB -> attacks/heals target, RMB + SHIFT -> guards target, RMB + CTRL -> target self. - Added hellfire damage to build objects. - Added a lock-on feature for hellfires. 16/1/16 - A few issues with the server, which has caused many restarts, but it should be all good now. Sorry for the inconvenience. - PET UPDATE! Pets can now attack, heal, guard, patrol, and gain levels. Each time a pet gains a level, their heals/attacks become stronger. Everything is saved when they change. - Added more loot and vehicle spawns. - Solved a MASSIVE error which caused the SQL database to not update. - Added ability to see zombies on the radar, indicated by green dots. - Fixed bug where players could glitch inside of buildings. 15/1/16 - The server has moved! There is now a new IP address, so please be sure to favorite again, and report any issues that you have. - Most of the crashing issues have been fixed. Please report if you still experience crashing. - Leniency for placing objects has been increased. You can now place objects in even tighter places. - Added sounds for opening/closing doors. - Fixed pet error that caused a crash serverside. - Added pineapple. - Added crafting recipe for mines. 14/1/16 - Fixed deathdrops again. - Fixed achievements not giving credits or experience. - Added ability to sit in chairs. (!!!!) - Fixed giving 100 credits to people who killed others who had been recently killed. 13/1/16 - Vehicle respawns added. All vehicles that are moved from their spawn positions will now respawn back at them in a few hours, depending on their type. Claim vehicles if you want to keep them. - Fixed items being deleted when having a full inventory when picking up placed objects, now spawns a dropbox with the overflowed item. - Added glow when experience/level changes. - Overhauled many UI elements. - Fixed small portal gun visual glitch. - Added some refinements to SurvivalHUD. - Fixed bug with storages that caused random teleportations. - Adjusted item spawning chances. (including increased thirst restoring food) - Readded loading screen, loading glitches should be fixed now. - Removed Portal Gun from crafting; it is now an event-only item. - Backpack crafting proficiency requirement lowered to 10 from 15. 12/1/16 - Fixed deathdrop, the amount of items is now dependent on your level and will drop completely random items from your inventory. - Fixed small achievement bug. - Fixed various loot bugs. - Added more loot and vehicle spawns. 11/1/16 - Removed images from freebuild as they may have been causing the crashes with their large image sizes. - Decreased size of loading screen image so that overall loading time is faster and this may also help alleviate crashes. - Fixed small issues in freebuild caused by yesterday's removal of the Silver Fences. - Lowered the amount of items and crafting requirement for all build items, and also increase the amount you get per craft. For example, the Strong Wooden Slab has requires half as many materials as before, has a lower crafting proficiency requirement, and gives you five instead of one. - Fixed 2 storage bugs that let players over-write storage contents. - Fixed item duplicating bug related to storages. - Nerfed meteors - less damage, less accuracy, longer respawn time, and slower. - Added death drops. - Meteors don't go through walls anymore - fixed bug. - Fixed several GUI issues pertaining to the inventory. - Lessened client resource downloads. - Improved storage content sync. - Wingsuit crafting proficiency requirement lowered to 30. 10/1/16 - Gave out first batch of weekly nametags for those with outstanding achievements. - Removed Silver Fence. - Tested zombies. - Added more loot and vehicle spawns. - Fixed SQL database converting error. - Changed building keybinds. - Temporarily disabled loading screen. - The great troll occurred today. (DevBot) 9/1/16 - Reduced image sizes, resulting in faster loading when you join - Our custom chat has been removed temporarily as we suspect it causes crashes on launch - The new SurvivalHUD is now live, showing xp level, hunger & thirst and credits. - Increased performance a little through bugfixes and optimization - Lowered crafting level requirements - Inventory slots now increase every 5 levels instead of every 10 - Adjusted rarity of some items - Hellfire no longer works in Safe Zones - Fixed the PM menu not showing cursor. - Fixed an error when equipping a back item. - Fixed slight crafting bug which caused tooltips to persist after closing. - Fixed property claim object loading error, still working on the crashing issue. - Building overhaul! You can now build anywhere you like, and do not need a claim. All claim items have been removed. 7/1/16 - Improved FPS greatly. This may have helped alleviate the crashing issue. - Fixed Filled Gas Cans not actually filling vehicles. - Made the items in the "super tier" even more rare, and added Super Grapple to this group. - Adjusted rarity of items in "super tier" to better match their value (made some things more rare, took some out, etc) - Fixed hit detection so guns deal damage now, and the Pocketed Vest blocks 25% of all damage and the Armored Vest blocks 50% of all damage. - Lowered the level requirements for the different sections of the crafting table. - Loot in Newbie Island now respawns 5x faster than normal. - Made grapplehooks much more common in loot. 6/1/16 - The Initial Release - Property Claiming is now live: - Find a property claim in loot and use it to claim some land. - Press F9 to see your current property claims. - Craft building items and place them in your claim. - All building items have health depending on the materials they needed. - Place a crafting table to be able to craft stuff at your home. - Place a bed and use it to set your respawn point. - Place a few doors and toggle their access type between Only You/Friends/Anyone. - Light up your base with crafted lights. - These new building items have been added: - Weak Wooden Slab - Moderate Wooden Slab - Strong Wooden Slab - Weak Metal Sheet - Moderate Metal Sheet - Strong Metal Sheet - Weak Metal Crate - Moderate Metal Crate - Strong Metal Crate - Chair - Bed - Lounge Chair - Weak Wooden Fence - Moderate Wooden Fence - Strong Wooden Fence - Wooden Deck - Metal Sheet with Window - Large Metal Stairs - Silver Fence (Single) - Silver Fence (Double) - Light Post - Quad Light Post - Small Ground Light - Stadium Light - Medium Ground Light - Stop Sign - Laser Wall Post - Tall Wooden Fence - Metal Doorframe - Fancy Wooden Fence - Crafting Table - Door - Property Claim (Small) - Property Claim (Medium) - Property Claim (Large) - Property Claim (MEGA) - The Property Claim items are only available as rare loot in Tier 3 lootboxes. - Added these new social items with functionality: - Mirror - (Disguise) Palm Tree - (Disguise) Needlebush - (Disguise) Bush - (Disguise) Kelp - Small Pillow - Pink Pillow - Yellow Pillow - (Glasses) Gray - (Glasses) Round Black - (Glasses) Thin Black - Armored Vest - (Glasses) Large Clear - Backpack - Pocketed Vest - Added functionality for all hats to be equipped. - Added functionality for the wingsuit to be equipped and used. - Rewrote Super Grapple to be more streamlined and added item functionality for equipping and usage. - Added Hellfire. - Added Mines. - Added Portal Gun item functionality for equipping and usage. - Fixed players receiving Zhejiang when they first join. - Complete inventory overhaul, all images have been removed, and inventory has been positioned and spread out along the bottom of the screen. This will reduce the lag greatly. - Fixed various bandage related problems. - Added mines. - Added crafting recipes for all build items and social items. - Reworked stamina HUD to be much more minimalist. - Added a bunch more vehicle related things, such as gas, traps, guards, and coming soon, storage. - Cars can be filled up on gas at any gas station. The less gas you have left, the more credits it will cost to fill it up. - Added Empty and Filled Gas Cans. Empty Gas Cans can be crafted or found. You can fill them up at a gas station for credits. - Any destroyed vehicle will now drop a dropbox when it dies. These can contain various things such as Machine Parts, Iron, Silver, Scrap Metal, Platinum, and Steel. - New player experience! The island of 3 Kings Hotel is now off limits for everyone level 10 and above. New players will spawn here where they can learn the basics in a safe environment. Once they are ready, they can use the portal to get to the mainland. - Moving squads of NPCs now rove Newbie Island. They will keep the lower level players safe. - Loading Screen reworked and now actually in sync with loading times. 9/12/15 - 5/1/16 - Added meteors to PIA. - Added a roving boat around PIA. More with this coming soon. - Mostly fixed an IP resolution error. - Added various moderator tools. - Beta tags have stopped being given out since the 15th. - Updated event message to reflect the huge update that is coming Jan 1st. 8/12/15 - Added Private Messaging using a GUI. Press F9 to open it. - Added a better indicator to show if someone is in the safezone or not. 7/12/15 - Added more images for items. 6/12/15 - Added 3 new health restoring items: Bandage, Med-Kit, and Full Restore. You can find these in lootboxes and are available to craft using cloth. - Added 3 new vehicle related items: Vehicle Shield, Car Trap (Bomb) and Car Trap (Electric). The functionality for these items is coming soon. - Fixed the indicator and client effects not appearing for Cursed zones. - Added more loot and vehicle spawns. - Added various item images. - Added Radar functionality. Nearby players are shown on the minimap every 5 seconds. - Added indicator to show clients when they are in the safezone and when they are not. 5/12/15 - Adjusted the loot generation more, added flexibility. - Redid the vehicle ownership system. Now you can use any vehicle without having to buy it first, but you will not own it or see it in the F7 menu. You can purchase it by going in the driver's seat and pressing 'F'. - Added functionality for drugs (lootfinder, vehiclefinder, and playerfinder) as well as some side effects. - Added Plastic Surgery Kit item in loot to enable model changing. 4/12/15 - Rewrote the loot generation, much better now. - Added Vehicle Repair item. - Fixed various vehicle duplication glitches. - Adjusted stamina indicator so it only appears when you use stamina. - Adjusted overall exp gains as well as other related issues. - Fixed Zhejiang appearing in loot. 3/12/15 - Improved faction tags.